Evil Returns
by plkingdom123
Summary: COMPLETE! Sora, Riku and Kairi are now on vacation. its been a over a year and a half since they last faced their enemies, but now thats all about to change. new characters and a little sora kairi moment. Rated T for violence and language
1. Chapter 1

**Evil Returns by plkingdom123**

**Hey everyone, plkingdom here. This is my first fanfiction. I'm wrote this like a script because I thought it would be easier for you guys to read, and you'll know who said what and who said who. I'll introduce the characters as you read the story. You'll also see some character I've made up. If you think I'm not specific enough with the descriptions of what the characters are wearing, picture them from kingdom hearts 2. I hope you all like it. Please review and comment. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom heart 2 or any square enix related games.**

(….) means that the characters are thinking

Chapter one: The Ambush

Location: Sora's house

Kairi: Sora! Wake up you lazy bum!

Character: Kairi  
Age: 16

Description: has auburn hair that is shoulder length, wears orange-pink dress that is 4 inches above the knee with a black hood, White t-shirt underneath, Black belt around the dress, wears a small black necklace, light-purple shoes and laces that go around her lower legs.

Info: One of the 7 princesses of hearts

Sora: Come on mom, five more minutes…

Character: Sora

Age: 16

Description: has brunette hair that is spiked to the sides with bangs. Wears gray and dark blue, Pants that stop around the lower leg, big red pockets with a black x on the sides of his pants, a gray and dark blue short sleeve jacket, red and dark blue shirt, has a white hood, wears a silver-crown necklace, black and dark blue finger-hole gloves with a white x on top of them. Yellow and black shoes.

Info: Keyblade Welder

Kairi: GET UP! NOW!

Sora: AH! Who, what, where, huh… oh kairi its you.

Kairi: Come on sora were gonna be late, we're suppose to meet riku at the island.

Sora: Oh yeah

Kairi: hurry up!

Sora: ok, ok I'm coming.

Sora and Kairi leaves the house and head towards the island. Riku is still waiting for them.

Location: Destiny Island

Sora and Kairi make it to the island, they are 30 minutes late. Riku is looking at them in disbelief.

Riku: You know you guys are late, right?

Character: Riku

Age: 17

Description: Has silver hair that is long as his shoulders with long bangs across his face, yellow and white jacket with no sleeves, and black shirt with a long zipper on it and no sleeves, purple jeans with a blue belt, white sneakers.

Info: Keyblade Welder

Kairi: We know…

Riku: Let me guess, sora slowed you down?

Kairi: He sure did. I had to wake up and drag him over here.

Sora: Hey! Don't tell him that.

Riku: Ha ha ha…Well it was you fault.

Sora: Shut up riku.

Kairi: *laughs*

Riku: Hey sora, I bet you so tired that you don't wanna race me.

Sora: Not on your life.

Riku: First one to the waterfall wins.

Sora: you're on.

Kairi: (Here we go again), ok I'll race you guys

Sora and Riku gets in position, ready to run.

Kairi: Ready… Set… GO!

Sora and Riku are running fast like lighting speed towards the waterfall.

Location Disney Castle

Donald and Goofy: Good morning your majesty.

Character: Donald

Description: Wears a blue zipper hat, sky and dark blue outfit, no pants

Info: Magician

Character: Goofy

Description: Wears a green turtle neck shirt with a black vest, long yellow pants, and black shoes.

Info: Royal Knight

Mickey: Good Mornin fellas

Character: Mickey

Description: Wears a short sleeve, white collar, red shirt with a long zipper, red shorts, and yellow shoes.

Info: King of Disney Castle, and also a Keyblade Welder

Donald and Goofy: *look sad*

Mickey: What's the matter you guys?

Donald: Well it's just, well…..um…..

Goofy: We miss sora

Mickey: Oh well in that case, why don't we go visit him.

Donald and Goofy: Really?!

Mickey: Yeah, we can go take the gummi ship

Suddenly, a portal from the ceiling appears.

Donald: *points up*what is that!

A mysterious person falls out from the portal and lands two feet on the ground. They can't see the person's face so no one knows who is, yet. The portal disappears. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy take out their weapons. Mickey takes out his golden keyblade, Donald takes out his magic wand and goofy takes out his shield.

?: Please put your weapons away, I didn't come here to fight.

Mickey: *stares at the mysterious, person for about a few seconds*

?: …  
Mickey: Guys its ok, arms down

Donald and Goofy: *puts weapons away*

Mickey: So what have you come here for

?: I have come to bring you an important message

Mickey: What's the news

?: The darkness has returned

Mickey: W-What kind of darkness

?: Well…you know, heartless, dark creatures, that kind of darkness, and a guy named Ansem.

**( A/N: This is not Ansem the Wise, this is the fake evil Ansem)**

Donald: What?!

Mickey: No way!

Goofy: But we defeated him ages ago

?: Yeah, well unfortunately he's back.

Mickey: So who are you.

?: Oh yeah I never introduced myself, *takes off hood, revealing herself*. My name is Leah, nice to meet you all.

Character: Leah

Age: 18

Description: Wears a silver short sleeve blouse design shirt that is long to her waist, dark blue jeggings with laced up black boots, and a long black trench coat, dark brown hair with golden highlights that is shoulder length.

Info: Warrior

Mickey: Nice to meet you too, I'm mickey. This is donald and goofy.

Donald: *stares at leah with a serious look* hmm…..

Leah: I'm actually well aware of who you guys are, your majesty

Mickey: How do you know about us?

Leah: It's a long story but I'll explain. I work along with my master. Our job is to protect the universe in balance and warn people of the dangers that come to them. We take our job very seriously. My mission now is to warn you guys about the danger that is coming now.

Mickey: Oh I see, so what world do you come from?

Leah: I'm sorry but I can't tell you. That information is classified.

Mickey: I understand

Leah is starting to sense the darkness coming.

Leah: Crap! We have to leave now! Come on lets go!

Mickey: Ok, lets get on the gummi ship.

Leah: No time I'll open up a portal.

It was too late. Ansem had appear before them

Ansem: You guys actually thought you could escape me.

Character: Ansem

Description: Wears a long white shirt that shows his chest, with a long black coat, has a heartless sign on his chest, white gloves, long silver hair, and I do mean long, black pants and black boots.

Info: obsessed with the darkness. Has the power to produce heartless and make worlds disappear.

**Well that's all I have for this chapter. I know what you guys are thinking, I should have added more, but I thought I would get the info part out of the way so I can move on to the exited part. The next chapter will have some action so look out on my updates. I don't know if you notice but I didn't put the ages for Mickey, Donald, Goofy, or Ansem, cause I have no idea how old there are. If you know please tell me. I hope you enjoyed reading my story so far. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I'm back. Sorry I took so long to update, school is really getting to me. This chapter is going to get interesting, and lots of action. This is going to be a long chapter. Warning, this may have some blood. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts except for my character leah.**

**Reminder:(…) means the characters are thinking.**

Chapter two: The Capture

Ansem: You guys actually thought you could escape me

Leah: Dammit… he found us.

Ansem: *smirks*

Donald: What now your majesty?

Mickey: We'll have to fight back

Everyone takes out their weapons. Leah takes out her long weapon with two swords at the ends. Mickey makes the first move. He jumps up in the air to attack ansem. He swings his keyblade downward, but misses him. Ansem teleported behind him and bashes him on the back. Mickey hits the wall hard. Ansem picks up mickey and chokes him.

Goofy: Your majesty!

Donald: Thunder!

Ansem: *gets hit, and turns around* you'll have to do better than that.

Donald: What! It didn't even faze him.

Goofy: I'll get him

Goofy jumps up in the air and does an upper cut with his shield, but misses. Ansem teleports and throws mickey at goofy causing them to bash into each other. They both fall to the ground. Leah jumps up and attacks ansem with her weapon. She's moving so fast that no one but ansem can see her. Ansem is dodging her every move. He finds an opening spot and punches her hard in the gut. Then, he does a spin kick to her face. She goes flying and crashes to the wall. She is bleeding from the side of her mouth and has a cut on her arm. Ansem blasted a dark fire ball at donald.

Donald: Reflect!

Ansem: *grabs donald*

Donald: But how…that's impossible…

Ansem: Wrong.

Ansem blasted donald in the face. Donald crashes to the ground. He starts coughing up blood, then falls back down

Ansem: You're all so weak!

Leah: *barley gets up, and is holding her arm* argh! How in the world did he get so strong!

Ansem: Hahaha…that's for you to find out.

Leah: W-What do you think you're…?

Ansem pushes leah to the wall and has a hold of her.

Ansem: Let's see if you can get out of this

Ansem puts her in dark chains. The chains have dark magic so leah couldn't get out of them. She is on the ground.

Leah: I-I can't move

Ansem: awww that's too bad, now to finish what I started.

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy slowly start to get up, but before they could it was too late. Ansem opens up a black hole with his hand and it sucks mickey, donald, and goofy right in.

Leah: NO!

Ansem: *evil laughs* I'm afraid your too late, and just to think that you came all this way just to warn them of me.

Leah: How did you know that? Unless…this was a setup wasn't it.

Ansem: Bingo! You finally figured it out. This was all a trap. I knew you were gonna come here and warned them, but regardless if you did or not, I'm already stronger than you. I've would have defeated you guys easily either way.

Leah: You son of a bitch!

Ansem: *snaps his fingers*

Ansem is spreading darkness all over Disney Castle.

Leah: What did you do?

Ansem: Darkness is in every surrounding area. Soon Disney Castle will disappear, and you along with it. Your greatest fear is coming true.

Leah: Why are you doing this?

Ansem: To have my revenge, open the door to kingdom hearts, and collect more darkness. With you out of the way no one will be warned of my presence. Soon all worlds will fall before me.

Leah: *looks sad*I see

Ansem: I'm afraid we must part ways. The world will disappear any minute now. *evil grins* good bye.

Ansem disappears. Leah is still tied up in dark chains and still can't move. She is now alone in Disney Castle.

Back to Destiny Island:

Sora: Urggh… I lost.

Riku: *teasing*Just face it sora, you just not as fast as me

Sora: Yeah yeah whatever

Riku: Hey sora

Sora: What

Riku: *smiles*I'm still taller than you.

Sora: Alright that does it

Sora tries to grab riku. Riku dodges and grabs sora from the back of him. He puts sora in a head lock and gives him the noogie on his head.

Sora: Ahhhhh! riku no!...kairi help out here

Kairi: Hahahaha

Sora: Help! *laughing* get him off of me

Kairi: Sora you know darn well that he's stronger than me. Besides you need to help your self.

Sora: Aw come on

Riku: You heard her, help yourself

Sora: Why you little…

Sora bends down and flips riku over. Riku counters it and pins sora down. Riku has him in a position he can't get out of. Riku is pulling his arm.

Sora: Ahhhhh

Riku: Say mercy and I'll let go.

Kairi: *laughing*

Sora: N-No

Riku: Have your way then*pulls arm even tighter*

Sora: OWWW! Mercy! Mercy!

Riku:*lets go of him* hahahaha you still have a lot to learn sora.

Sora: *gives the pouty face*

Riku and Kairi: *laughing

Sora: *smiles*

Two hours later, the sun is shining on the water. Kairi is sitting on the edge of the wood where the canoes are, near the ocean.

Sora: (She's so beautiful)

Roxas: (Well, what are you waiting for, go talk to her)

Roxas is talking to sora in his head

Character: Roxas

Age: 16

Description: Has blond hair that is spiked to the side and sky blue eyes, wears a black shirt with a long zipper on it with a white short sleeve red collar jacket, black and kacky pants with black and red sneakers, wears a black and white pattern wrist band with two rings, one black and one white.

Info: Sora's nobody and part of his conscience, inside of and one with sora, communicates with sora through his head

Sora: (I don't know)

Roxas: (Come on sora, don't you like her, go tell her how you feel.)

Sora: (I not ready to tell her how I feel)

Roxas: (Sora, you were born ready.)

Sora: (But, what if she doesn't like me back.)

Roxas: (Then at least you tried)

Sora: *sarcasm* (gee thanks)

Roxas: (Sora, think about this, namine and I told each other our true feelings. Kairi is one with namine.)

Sora: (Ok, so…)

Roxas: (So since namine/kairi likes me and I'm one with you then….)

Sora: (Oooooo…. Then she has to like me)

Roxas: (Exactly! Now go claim your woman)  
Sora: Yes! I will claim her!

Riku: Claim who?

Sora: Ah! Oh riku…y-you scared me hehehe…he... (Crap, I said that out loud didn't I.)

Roxas: (yep)

Riku: You feeling ok?

Sora: Yeah I'm fine. H-How are you?

Riku: I'm good.

Sora: Soooo… did you happen to hear anything before you ran into me?

Riku: Nothing much, just happen to her you say "yes I will claim her" and I pretty much know who your referring to.

Sora:*blushes* oh…well…

Riku: You don't have to explain yourself. I knew you liked kairi since we were little kids, and when we found her on the beach that day.

Sora: *still blushing*How do you did find out?

Riku: Well, you start to blush whenever you're around her and every time her name is mentioned. You're even blushing right now.

Sora: Am I that noticeable?

Riku: Yes sora you are.

Sora: Well…please don't kairi.

Riku: On one condition, you have to tell her how you feel, because if you don't then I will.

Sora: Come on riku you can't be serious.

Riku*gives a serious stare*

Sora: Oh… you are serious.

Riku: Just kidding, you should have seen the look on your face, hahahahahahaha

Sora: *gives the pouty face*

Riku: Don't worry your secret's safe with me, but I really think you should tell how you feel.*walks away*

Kairi is now talking to namine

Kairi: (The sunset sure is beautiful at this time of day.)

Namine: (It sure is, and you know what would be even better, if you called sora over here to sit next to you.)

Character: Namine

Age: 16

Description: has blond hair that stops past her shoulders, blue eyes, wears a white thin strap dress that is four inches above the knee, white sandals

Info: Kairi's nobody and part of her conscience, inside of and one with kairi, communicates with kairi through her head.

Kairi: (You think so?)

Namine: (I know so)

Kairi: (Sounds like a great idea.)

Namine: (Look he's coming your way. Tell him how you feel)

Kairi: (But, I'm not ready to tell him how I feel, and what if he doesn't feel the same way? )

Namine: (Don't worry, he'll feel the same way, just like me and roxas are together.)

Kairi: (Well, I guess when you put it that way…)

Namine: (Look! He's here.)

Sora: Hey kairi

Kairi: Huh… oh hi sora.

Sora: *sits next to her* the sun set sure is beautiful

Kairi: Yeah I was just thinking the same thing.

Sora: Can you believe it kairi?

Kairi: believe what?

Sora: Believe how long it's been since we last faced our enemies?

Kairi: Yeah it's been about over a year and a half now.

Sora: Wow, so it's been that long huh.

Kairi: Yeah, I'll never forget the time when you saved my life.

Sora: Uh-huh. Kairi I have something I want to tell you. Something I've been holding on for a very long time.

Kairi: What is it?

Sora: I….

Riku was sitting by himself on the tree log. He heard someone talking in his head. It was ansem.

Ansem: I've come back to take my revenge, and you too…riku…

Riku: No! You can't be back! We defeated you a long time ago. You should be dead.

Ansem: Yes, I should be, but I've been given another chance by the darkness.

Riku: arggh! Get out of my head!

Sora was ready to tell how he really felt about kairi, until he saw riku acting strange. Sora and kairi rushed to the scene and went across the bridge to see riku.

Sora: We heard you scream, is everything ok

Riku: No… no it's not

Sora: What's matter riku?

Kairi: You can tell us.

Riku: Ansem, and the darkness, are back

Sora: *laughs*Quit kidding around riku, we defeated ansem years ago

Riku:*serious tone* I'm not joking.

Sora: *smiles*Why should I believe you this time. Maybe it's one of you're…

Riku: I'M SERIOUS SORA!

Sora: *scared and in complete silence*

Ansem: No one can escape me now.

Sora: Did you guys hear that?

Kairi: *scared* Uh-huh

Riku: Now do you believe me

Sora and Kairi: *nodded yes*

Ansem had appeared in Destiny Island before them.

Ansem:*smirks*

Sora: It's ansem!

Kairi: I thought you guys defeated him a long time ago.

Sora: We did

Ansem: Hey riku. Did you miss me?

Riku: Pfff no!

Ansem: awww that's too bad. *punches riku in the gut*

Riku: argh!

Kairi: Riku!

Sora: Take this!

Sora takes out his kingdom keyblade and swings it so many times at ansem. Ansem dodges his moves and knocks sora to the ground. Riku get up and takes out his way to dawn keyblade. He charges at ansem. He starts moving super fast and striking with his keyblade, but sadly ansem was faster. Riku threw at him pretty much all the moves he could think of but nothing worked. Ansem was still too fast for him. Riku is starting to get tired

Riku: *panting*

Ansem: Wow riku you've gotten too soft over the years. How about you join in with me and you'll be stronger in no time.

Riku: No way in hell am I joining with you! You used me like a puppet and I'll never make that mistake again.

Ansem: How sad to hear you decline but you'll be coming back with me soon.

Riku: In your dreams

Sora: *slowly gets up* uhhhh….

Ansem: Hey sora, how much do you care about kairi

Sora:*turns around* kairi!

Kairi is grabbed by two giant heartless.

Kairi: Sora! Help!

Sora: Let her go now!

Ansem: Hahahaha and what if I don't?

Sora: Then you'll be sorry.

Ansem*sarcasm* ooooo, I'm so scared, what's he gonna do now?

Sora: *getting irritated*

Riku: Sora go get kairi. I'll take care of this punk.

Sora: You sure?

Riku: Yeah just hurry up ok?

Sora: Got it

Ansem: I believe it's time to turn the tables around

Just as sora was about to rescue kairi from the heartless, she disappeared into a black hole that mysteriously popped up. Then the black hole disappears and so do the heartless.

Sora: kairi!

Another black hole appears below sora, and he fall right in. he also disappears.

Riku: Sora! Kairi!

Ansem: Everyone is falling one by one

Riku: Just what are you planning to do

Ansem: Hehehehehe you'll find out soon enough

Another black hole appears, riku also falls

Ansem: Everything is going according to the plan.

Ansem snaps his fingers and everything is covered in darkness, making the world disappearing. Ansem leaves destiny islands to go back to his headquarters in his world

Back to Disney Castle:

Leah: I can't believe it…I've failed. I guess I mind as well fade into darkness.

As leah was giving up hope a bright light shined on her and freed her from the dark chains. Her weapon appeared before her.

Leah: My weapon, it saved me. I guess I still have hope.

Leah looked around to see that the world in darkness and was still disappearing. The only thing left of the world was the bottom floor of the castle

Leah: I got to get out of here fast.

Leah tries to open a portal but it doesn't work

Leah: You've got to be kidding me, I open portals all the time, today is not the day.

The wind was pushing leah through the air. She grabbed on to a pole, trying to hold on.

Leah: No! I'm running out of time!

Just as she started to lose hope again she sees mickey's gummi ship. She lets go of the pole grabs on to the ship and gets in. The wind was pushing the ship into darkness so leah had to act fast.

Leah: How do you work this thing!

Leah looked out the glass and saw that there was no time left, that the world was going to disappear any second now. So leah pushed all of the buttons on the ship to get the ship to go. Luckily, the ship followed the coordinates and blasted away out of Disney Castle. The ship started to slow down afterwards but as leah escaped she saw both Disney Castle and destiny Islands disappear.

Later on, leah figured out the controls and is now controlling the ship. Leah gets a call through her wrist communicator. She plugs it up to the ship so she can see on the screen who it is.

Master: Leah come in, do you read me?

Character: Master

Age: 35

Description: Has short black hair on his head, dark brown eyes Yellow shirt, dark blue jeans, and a long black trench coat. Black shoes

Info: Leah's master, trained leah in mixed martial arts and in combat, took care of her since she was a baby, he practically raised her.

Leah: Yes master I'm here

Master: Good, I was beginning to worry about you. I saw Disney Castle disappeared, I'm assuming now you've made it out

Leah: Yeah I did but Mickey, Donald, and Goofy….

Master: They didn't make it?

Leah: No. They got captured right in front of me while I was battling ansem

Master: I see.

Leah: I'm sorry that I've failed you

Master: Nonsense, you've made me proud. I couldn't be too hard on you. Ansem is a tough enemy. You've actually surprised me by being here now

Leah: Really?

Master: Of course, but now I have another mission for you. Find ansem and his headquarters, and save mickey, donald, and goofy.

Leah: Yes master, on my way.

Master: Good luck*hangs up*

Leah is putting in new coordinates to get to ansem's world. She is now trying to get there at super speed.

Location: Earth, Master's headquarters

Master is getting up from his desk and just finished his call with leah. Ansem appears right behind him and grabs him from the back. The master tries to break free but all of his attempts have failed. Ansem put him to sleep with his dark power. Ansem took master to his dark headquarters. Master is hanged and cuffed onto a wall shaped like a heartless sign. Master is still asleep.

Location: Ansem's World/The End of the World

Ansem: So leah, you plan on coming to my territory huh? I'll give you the best welcome yet.

**I told you this chapter was going to be long. Thanks for reading. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. I was on a long field trip, but I can assure you that this was worth waiting for. This will be another long chapter, probably longer than the second chapter. Warning, more blood, bad language, and some sensuality. Sorry, no sex scene, but you will get to have some pleasure. Also, this scene is going to get intense and some kh1-2 spoilers. Enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I do not own kingdom hearts.**

Chapter three: The Setup

Location: Ansem's World/The End of the World: Entrance

Sora, Riku, and Kairi are in Ansem's world. All of them are passed out on the ground. They slowly start to wake up.

Sora: Uhhhh….my head. *gets up* Where am I…whoa… this must be ansem's world.

*looks around* Riku! Kairi!

Riku:*slowly gets up* huh… sora?

Sora: Riku! You're awake.

Riku: Yeah, where's kairi?

Sora: I looking for her too.

Riku and sora started looking for kairi

Riku: Kairi!

Sora: Kairi! Where are you?!

Riku: *points*There she is!

Sora and riku both run in the direction where kairi is. Kairi is still asleep on the ground.

Sora: *lifts her up*Kairi…kairi wake up.

Kairi: Mmmm…. *opens her eyes* sora, is that you?

Sora: Yeah, you ok

Kairi: *nodes her head yes* thank you. *stands up*

Sora: No problem

Kairi: So where are we anyway?

Riku: I believe we're in ansem's world.

Sora: This place gives me the creeps. It brings in so many bad memories.

Riku: I know right?

Later on, ansem appears in front of them.

Ansem: Welcome to my world, where I make all the rules

Riku: No more games! Get us out of here!

Ansem: Oh but I love games and no one is leaving my world.

Sora, Riku and Kairi: *gives an angry stare*

Ansem: Lets begin round one; you'll be facing a powerful warrior soon. My advice to you now is don't let your guard down

Riku: Thanks, but we can take care of ourselves.

Ansem: Good, then there shouldn't be any problems. See ya *disappears*

Riku: I hate him so much

Sora: Don't worry riku, we're in this together.

Kairi: Yeah, cause nothing can beat us as long as we believe in ourselves

Riku: You're right, thanks guys.

They all start moving along. They see a portal and they go right in, leaving the entrance. Inside is a huge place with big rocks and mountains. It also had dark crystals on the ceilings and on the floors.

**(A/N: I'm not good at describing this place so just picture ansem's place like KH1.) **

Later on, Leah lands the ship in ansem's world. She gets out and takes a look around.

Leah: So this is it. This is where my new mission begins.

Ansem: That's right.

Leah: So you decide to talk in my head, instead of showing yourself.

Ansem: Oh don't worry. You'll be seeing me soon enough.

Leah: Typical

Ansem: Instead of sending heartless to attack you, I've decided to go easy on you and let you into my headquarters.

Leah: *sarcasm* oh how nice of you.

Ansem: Be very thankful, cause this is only time I'll ever be nice to you.*snaps his fingers*

Ansem opens up a pathway for leah to cross. The pathway was full of stairs. The stairs weren't hard to walk on but there was no railing. It was pretty scary cause it was in the middle of nowhere. Leah starts running on the stairs. She's running as fast as her legs can carry her. In front of her now is a door. She opens the door and inside is ansem's headquarters. She goes in inside and the door shuts by itself behind her. Ansem is in front of her.

Location: Ansem's World/The End of the World: Headquarters

Ansem: Welcome to my headquarters

Leah: Lets cut to the chase. Where's mickey, donald, and goofy?

Ansem: Very well then.

A mirror appears on the wall. Mickey, donald and goofy are trapped inside the mirror

Leah: What have you done?

Ansem: I'm simply holding them captive.

Leah: Don't guys I'll try to get you out of there.

Ansem: I believe you have someone else to worry about.

A small part of the wall turns around and there was master, pinned down and cuffed to the wall.

Leah*gasps*Master!

Master: Don't worry about me, focus on the mission

Ansem: Shut up! *pushes a button*

Master: *gets electrocuted* Arggh!

Leah: No! Stop!

Ansem: *smirks and pushes the button*

Master: *panting* You'll pay for this ansem, or should I say Xehanort.

Ansem: Don't call me that! I despise that name.

Leah: That's a weird name

Ansem: Shut up!

Ansem takes out his weapon. Leah takes out her weapon as well. Ansem makes the first move. He makes several strikes with his keyblade. Leah dodges most of his moves. Ansem teleports behinds her and cuts her back and her arm. Leah falls to the ground in pain. She is bleeding. As leah slowly gets up, ansem points his keyblade at her.

Ansem: Now, your gonna do exactly as I say, unless you want your master as a heartless.

Leah: Alright, what are your demands?

Ansem: You are going to fight sora, kill him, and bring kairi to me.

Leah: Wait a minute, kill him?

Ansem: Yes kill him.

Leah: But, I not a killer, I'm sorry I can't do it.

Ansem: Then you can say goodbye to your master.

Ansem goes to the master. He puts his hands on master's head. Darkness starts pouring on him.

Master: AHHH!

Leah: *starts crying*Stop! Ok you win! I'll do as you say.

Ansem: *lets go* Wise choice.

Leah: *Looks down*

Ansem: You are not to tell anyone about this, and not to come back empty handed, for if you do. The deal is off and you will lose your master.

Leah: Understood

Ansem: Good, let the games begin.*snaps his fingers*

Master: No leah! Don't do this!

Leah: *still crying* I'm sorry master, but I can't let you die. Forgive me.

A portal appears below leah and of course she falls right in. the portal disappears.

Location: Ansem's World/The End of the World: Inside

**(A/N: I know, sorry for not being more descriptive. Again picture this place from KH1)**

Kairi: Are you guys sure were going the right way?

Sora: Yeah, I'm positive. This place still gives me the creeps.

Riku: Well, super villains can have a creep places

Sora: Yeah creepy villains

Kairi: *laughs*

A portal appears from above. Leah falls out and lands on her two feet. She is wearing her hood so no one can see who she is.

Sora: *walks up to leah*

Riku: Wait sora, she could be dangerous.

Sora: *turns around*Don't worry riku I got this.

Sora is now in front of leah. He puts his hand in front of her for a hand shake.

Sora: Hey, my name's sora. What's yours?

Leah: …

Sora: Are you ok?

Leah: *points her weapon at him*

Sora: But why…

Riku: I told you she's dangerous *charges at leah*

Sora: Riku wait!

Riku makes the first move. Leah blocks his attack with her weapon. Riku and leah are clashing with each other. Riku shoots a dark fire ball from his hand. Leah knocks it out of the way. The blast goes towards kairi.

Kairi: *gasp*

Sora: Kairi!

Sora picks her up and jumps out of the way just in time. The blast hits the ground causing a big explosion. Sora lands on the ground.

Sora: You ok? *puts her down*

Kairi: Yeah, thanks

Riku is starting to get tired. Leah is now dodging his every move. She cuts him on his arm. Riku is bleeding from his arm. She kicks him and riku falls to the ground. His head is bleeding from the side. Weeds come out of nowhere and hold riku.

Riku: I can't move

Leah: *grabs kairi*

Kairi: Hey, put me down

Sora: Let her go!

Leah: *pins her to the wall with weeds*

Sora: Oh I get it, you want one on one

Leah: *nodded yes*

Sora: Alright I accept your challenged

Kairi: Be careful sora.

Riku: Very careful.

Sora: Don't worry I'll be just fi….

Leah: *punches sora in the gut*

Sora: Ow! I wasn't ready yet.

Riku: *sighs* (sora you still have a lot to learn)

Leah: You should always be ready in battle no matter the circumstances.

Sora: Well, I'm ready now *takes out keyblade*

Leah: Good. *takes out weapon*

Sora makes the first move. He charges at her and jumps in the air. He swings his keyblade and misses. Leah teleports behind him and kicks him in the back. Sora is sent flying but teleports in front of leah. Leah and sora are now clashing with each other. They both start to get tired.

Sora: Wow, you're pretty good.

Leah: I could say the same about you. (I think I'm not going to kill him.) Ready for round two?

Sora: Yeah, let's go

The two of them begin to fight again. Leah breaks her weapon into two dual swords. She is striking down sora. Sora is blocking her attacks with the keyblade but starts to get tired. Leah knocks sora's keyblade out of his hand. She kicks sora down to the ground and points one of her dual swords at him,

Leah: Do you give up?

Sora: Never.

Sora's keyblade comes back to his hand

Leah: What! How's that even possible?

Sora: *strikes her*

Leah falls to the ground as her weapon disappears.

Sora: Do you give up?

Leah: Yeah you win. *gets up*

Sora: Just like that?

Leah: Yeah, I don't wanna fight anymore

Leah makes the weeds disappear and let's riku and kairi go. They run up to sora and leah.

Leah takes off her hood to reveal herself. They're all having a conversation now

Leah: I forgot to introduce myself, my name's leah

Sora: Nice to meet you leah, So why were you fighting me?

Leah: I was given orders to kill you and capture kairi. I have no idea what he wants with her.

Riku: Ansem put you up to it didn't he?

Leah: How did you know?

Riku: We've been told that we would be facing a powerful warrior.

Kairi: But even if you given orders, why did you try to kill sora?

Leah: He said if I didn't obey him, or if I told you guys the plan, then my master would be turned into a heartless.

Sora: That's terrible!

Leah: I didn't mean to bring harm. I just wanted to save my masters life.

Kairi: But, you just told us the plan that means…

Leah: I know the consequences that will come to me

Sora: Then why did you tell us?

Leah: I've thought about it long and hard, and I decided to not follow ansem's orders. I know that my master would rather die than see me killing others.

Sora: We're here to help you.

Leah: Really? Even when I just attacked you guys?

Sora: Of course, no one should ever have to go through being used.

Riku: Yeah, I know how that feels.

Sora: See, you've got friends around who care.

Leah: Wow, thanks guys

Ansem appears in front of them with master on his grip.

Ansem: Sooo… I guess I can assume that the deal is off.

Leah: Yes it is! (Forgive me master)

Ansem: Very well then.

Ansem is pouring darkness all over the master. He drops him on the ground. The master is now a heartless. He was still the same person. The only difference was that he was black all over and he had yellow eyes.

Ansem: Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Anti-Master!

Master: What can I do for you sir?

Ansem: Kill leah.

Master: Yes sir.

Master put a force field around sora, riku, and kairi.

Sora: What is this, we can't get out.

Riku: It won't budge.

Kairi: What do we do now?

Sora: I guess we're stuck here

Master takes his long metal spear out and charges at leah. He strikes her with his weapon. Leah is blocking his weapon with her dual swords.

Leah: Master! What are you doing, it's me leah!

Master strikes her again but misses. Leah teleports away from master. Master is right behind leah. Leah turns around and _bam!_ She got sucker punched to the face. Leah is now on the ground. Her lower lip is bleeding. She turns around to see master pointing his weapon at her.

Leah: Master, please no!

Master: *smirks*

Leah: *cries* Don't you remember, you promised me that you would always protect me, that you would be by my side no matter what. Don't forget that promise!

Master: Urgh, l-leah is that you?

Leah: Master? Master, you're back!

Ansem: What are you waiting for, kill her!

Master: Shut up!

Master throws his weapon at ansem. Ansem blocks it away. The weapon comes back to master's hand.

Ansem: So you've broken out of my control.

Master: You've may have turned me into a heartless, but I will not solute to you. I won't let you hurt leah or anyone else.

Ansem: You'll have to stop me first.

Master makes the first move. He jumps up in the air and swings his weapon. Ansem grabs master's weapon and sends master flying to the wall. He crashes. Ansem is punching him in the face multiple times. Master teleports out of the way and kicks ansem on his back. Master and ansem are now clashing with each other. Master eventually gets tired and starts missing ansem with his attacks.

Master: *panting*

Ansem: What's the matter? Is that all you've got?

Master throw two punches at him and misses. Ansem grabs his neck.

Ansem: Looks like I win.

Master:*getting choked* Why…you….

Ansem stabs master with his sword. Ansem's sword goes right through his heart.

Leah: Master!

Ansem: Hahahahaha, your master is no more. *drops him*

Master falls to the ground. He is bleeding from his chest. Specifically from his heart.

Leah: Master no! You can't die! You just can't. *starts crying*

Master: It's been a pleasure working with you. You were always like a daughter to me.

Leah: *still crying* Master…

Master: Can you promise me something *coughs up blood*

Leah: Yeah, anything.

Master: Promise me that you'll live on, to accomplish your goals, but most importantly, I want you to have a good life.

Leah: *sniffs* I promise

Master: Just remember no matter what happens, I'll always be with you, in your heart.

Leah: Master? Master!

Master disappears right in front of leah. He's gone.

Leah: NOOOO! *cries*

The force field disappears. Sora, riku and kairi run over to leah.

Ansem: Everyone has to die sooner or later.

Leah: You… you did this. You took my only family away from me! I won't forgive you!

Ansem: Come on then, show me what you've got.

Leah: *powers up* Rrrrrrraaaaaaaaaa!

Ansem: *smirks*

Leah: Stand back guys. This could get ugly.

Ansem: *sarcasm* Oh no, I'm so scared.

Leah: Die! Asshole!

Leah charges at ansem and strikes him with her weapon. She gave him a huge cut on his arm. His arm is now bleeding.

Ansem: Urggh! Why you little….

Sora: Whoa, she actually hurt him

Riku: She did say this would get ugly, and it's getting pretty ugly

Kairi: Yeah you've said it.

Leah is giving ansem multiple hits. Ansem has a huge cut and is bleeding from his chest. He is starting to get angry.

Leah: And now to finish you!

Ansem: Argggh! That's enough!

Ansem opens up a portal with his hand. The portal is sucking up leah. Leah falls right in

Leah: Noooo!

Leah is sucked into the portal. The portal disappears.

Ansem: *panting* that was too close for comfort.

Sora: She's gone.

Ansem: Now that she's out of the way, let begin round two. *snaps his fingers*

Heartless start to appear. The heartless look more powerful that they ever were before. They looked liked demons with big dark swords. They had wing on their backs, feet and on their arms, they had huge horns on their heads.

Sora: Heartless!

Riku: They're everywhere.

Sora and riku take out their keyblades. They are slaying heartless one by one. The heartless begin to multiply. Sora killed another heartless but when he did, it split into two more heartless.

Sora: What's going on I just killed them.

Riku: Sora! Don't kill the heartless. They'll just keep on multiplying if we do.

Kairi: What do we do now?

Heartless start multiplying even more. Everyone was getting scratched, cut and brushed by heartless.

Riku: There's too many of them. We'll have to run.

Everyone starts running. The heartless starts chasing them.

Ansem: *evil laughs* You can run, but you can't hide *vanishes*

Sora, riku, and kairi are still running away from the heartless. Later on they see a bridge that they have to cross. There was lava on the very bottom of the bridge. The bridge did not look sturdy enough for them to cross, but they didn't have a choice, it was the only way to move forward. As they cross the bridge a heartless appeared on the other side. Sora stopped in front of riku and kairi.

Riku: What are you doing sora? We have to keep moving.

Sora: There's a heartless on the other side

Riku: you've got to be kidding me!

They tried to turn back but there were too many heartless. Sora, riku, and kairi are stuck in the middle of the bridge. The heartless on one side cuts one side of the rope. The bridge is now very unsteady. Sora, riku, and kairi are shaking on the bridge. The other heartless cuts the other side of the rope. Sora, riku, and kairi are falling off the bridge. They all start screaming. Kairi is the first person to grab the rope. Sora grabs kairi's foot and riku grabs sora's hand.

Kairi: Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!

Sora: Kairi, whatever you do, don't look down.

Riku: *sarcasm* gee sora, that really helps.

Sora: Now's not the time riku.

The bridge completely breaks apart. They're all falling and start screaming again. Kairi grab the nearest edge on the cliff with both hands. Sora grabs kairi's foot again and riku grabs sora's hand again.

Sora: Kairi, are you doing ok up there?

Kairi: *scared*Yeah.

Sora: Can you get on top of that cliff and pull us up?

Kairi: I can try

As Kairi tried to get up there a heartless throws a sword at kairi. The sword cut kairi's arm. It gave her a hug cut. Kairi is now hanging onto the edge with one hand. She's in pain and is barley holding on.

Kairi: Ahhh!

Sora: Kairi! What's going on.

Kairi: One of the heartless gave me a huge cut on my arm. I'm can only hold onto the edge with one hand. *starts crying*I don't know how long I'll be able to hold on.

Sora: Hang on! We'll figure this out.

Riku: Sora?

Sora: What is it riku?

Riku: You and kairi have been such good friends to me, and I just want to say, thank you.

Sora: Wait, I know what you're thinking, don't do this riku!

Riku: I'm sorry it has to be this way.

Sora: No! it doesn't have to be this way! we're all gonna make it together!

Riku: Sora! Look around you. Only about two of us can get up there, but you know that don't you. That's why I'm gonna do this. If it means to save the world and that my friends get to live on, the so be it.

Sora: Riku, please…

Riku: No matter what happens, were connected. I'll always be in your hearts. Goodbye sora. *let's go of sora's hand*

Sora: NOOOOO!

Riku falls straight into the lava.

Kairi and Sora: RIKU!

Sora and kairi are both crying a lot of tears

Kairi: *sniffs* I can't hang on anymore.

Sora: Yes you can! Don't you dare give up!

Kairi: Okay.

Sora: Now I've got a plan, you're going to swing me with your feet to the other side of you so I can climb up to the cliff. Then I'll pull you up.

Kairi: *still crying* I don't know if I…

Sora: *cries* JUST DO IT!

Kairi does what she is told and swings him over. Sora is now on top of the cliff

Sora: Give me your hand.

Kairi: Sora, I'm scared. My arm's hurt. I can't give you that hand.

Sora: Then you'll have to let go so that I can grab your hand. I pull you right up.

Kairi: But sora….

Sora: Trust me.

Kairi: Okay.

Kairi let's go of the edge. Sora grabs her hand and pulls her right up into his arms.

Sora: Ok, let's get out of here.

Kairi: Good idea

Sora and kairi are now being chased by heartless again. One of heartless grabs kairi's foot. Kairi falls to the ground.

Kairi: Let go!

Sora: Take that. *strikes the heart* Kairi can you still run

Kairi: No, I think sprained my angle

Sora: *picks her up* Don't worry I got you.

Sora is carrying kairi on his arms. He's still running away from heartless. Later on, sora sees a hole. Sora jumps in that hole to hide from the heartless. The heartless are running by as if they're still chasing him. Sora peaks out of the hole to make sure the heatless were gone and they were. Inside the hole was a small cave, so it gave sora and kairi some room for space.

Sora: I think they're gone for now. We should be ok for a while.

Kairi starts crying again, this time in sora arms. Sora wraps her arms around her and tries to comfort her.

Kairi: *crying* I can't believe riku's gone. *sniffs* He was our best friend.

Sora: I know kairi, I know.

Kairi: It's not fair! *sniffs*

Sora: *starts crying* It's ok kairi. Just *sniffs* just let it all out. I'm right here.

**That's all for today. Isn't it so sweet of sora trying to comfort kairi? Sorry Riku fans. Isn't Ansem so evil. Too bad for Master. I've actually decided to put the sora/kairi scene on the beginning of next chapter so the chapter wouldn't be too long. Don't worry you'll get your chance to have some pleasure. Until next time! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry I took so long. I've been really busy with school, but I'm back now! This chapter is going to have lots of romance. Let me make this clear to everyone. This is not and I repeat NOT a sex scene. This is just to give my audience some pleasure. Not lemon, but not lame. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts. Square enix does.**

Chapter four: The Illusion

Location: Ansem's World/ The End of the World: Secret Hole/Cave

Sora: I think they're gone for now. We should be ok for a while.

Kairi starts crying again, this time in sora arms. Sora wraps her arms around her and tries to comfort her.

Kairi: *crying* I can't believe riku's gone. *sniffs* He was our best friend.

Sora: I know kairi, I know.

Kairi: It's not fair! *sniffs*

Sora: *starts crying* It's ok kairi. Just *sniffs* just let it all out. I'm right here.

Sora and kairi were crying for about 45 minutes. Later on they've calmed down. Sora took a look at kairi's ankle and it was badly twisted and wounded, along with her bad arm.

Sora: Kairi, your leg, it looks really bad, and so does your arm.

Kairi: I know.

Sora: I can't believe they did this to you. I swear they'll pay for this.

Kairi: It's ok sora, I'm fine.

Sora: Here, let me heal it

Sora puts his hands on her broken leg and wounded arm and casted a healing spell.

Kairi: I'm healed! Thanks sora. *hugs him*

Sora: No problem.

Kairi: Sora?

Sora: Yeah?

Kairi: What was it that you were trying to tell me back at the island, you know when you said you've been holding onto something for a very long time?

Sora: I was trying to say that… I love you.

Kairi:*surprised* W-What did just say?

Sora: I love you kairi.

Kairi: I-I love you too sora.

Sora: Really? I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way.

Kairi: What made you think that?

Sora: I don't know. I guess I was just a little worried.

Kairi: Well, does this give you a clear answer. *kisses him on the cheek*

Sora: *surprise* Yes it does.

Sora gets even closer to kairi until his lips finally met with hers. His hands were around her waist just as her hands were around his neck. They were kissing nonstop for about 15 minutes straight. The expressions on their faces looked as if they were enjoying it. They finally let go when they ran out of breath.

Kairi: Wow. That was amazing.

Sora: Sure was.

Kairi: I bet you were dreaming to have this moment weren't you.

Sora: I'm not gonna lie, yeah I was.

Kairi: Figures, so does this mean were official?

Sora: I guess so.

Kairi: *yawns* I getting pretty tired.

Sora: So am I. *yawns* I think it would be a good idea if we get some rest.

Kairi: In this creepy place, I don't know sora

Sora: Don't worry, if something bad comes our way, I'll get rid of it.

Kairi: Alright then I'll take your word for it.

Sora lies on the ground with his back on the cave wall facing upward. Kairi goes over to sleep next to him. Her head is lying on his chest.

Kairi: You don't mind that I'm on you, do you?

Sora: Of course not. You're welcome to lean on me anytime.

Kairi: Anytime?

Sora: Well, when we're good circumstances that is.

Kairi: Hehehe, ok then.

Sora: *strokes her hair*

Kairi: Hey Sora?

Sora: Yeah?

Kairi You'll always be there to protect me, right?

Sora: Of course. I always be by your side.

Kairi: You promise?

Sora: I promise.

Sora and kairi have fallen asleep.

Location: Ansem's World/ The End of the World: Mirror Dimension

Leah ended up trap inside ansem's mirror during her battle. She's now trying to look for a way out.

Leah: *angry*Argh! I can't believe he got away! Where am I?

Donald: Any luck your majesty?

Mickey: Afraid not.

Goofy: Gawrsh there's gotta be some way out.

Leah: Mickey, Donald, Goofy?

Leah walks up to them

Leah: Your majesty!

Mickey: Leah, what are you doing here?

Leah: Ansem trapped me in here too.

Mickey: I see.

Leah: And that's not all, he killed my master, he's dead

Mickey: Oh no!

Leah: We were in battle and… *sigh* he killed him right in front of me, I actually watched him die. *crying* It's all my fault! I wished I could've saved him, but… he's so strong!

Goofy: He can't be too strong. I sure there's a weakness somewhere.

Donald: Yeah! We'll teach him!

Leah: Thanks you guys, you really know what to say.

Mickey: Hate to spoil the moment, but we still have to find a way out of here.

Donald: *disappointed* Oh yeah….

Location: Back to Ansem's World/ The End of the World: Secret Hole/Cave

Sora slowly starts to wake up. He's still sleepy.

Sora: *yawns* mmmmm…. That's weird I feel something… soft. What the… Holy sh...*covers his mouth*

Sora just accidently touched kairi's boob

Sora: (I hope she didn't see me)

Kairi: *yawns*

Sora: (Oh good, she's just waking up.) Hey, you awake?

Kairi: Yeah I had some good rest.

Sora: *nervous* That's a good thing.

Kairi: What with the look on your face?

Sora: What look?

Kairi: You look as if you've done something wrong.

Sora: What? No, I didn't do anything wrong.

Kairi: You're a terrible liar sora.

Sora: Alright, I confess, I touched your boob while you were sleeping.

Kairi: I see.

Sora: But it was an accident! I swear!

Kairi: Calm down sora, I believe you.

Sora: Really?

Kairi: Of course. I trust you, just not your hormones.

Sora: True.

Kairi: *teasing*Not that your man enough to handle them anyway.

Sora: Excuse me? Did you just say what I thought you just said?

Kairi: Yeah. What are you gonna do about it?

Sora: Oh. So it's like that huh?

Kairi: Yeah.

Kairi starts to run away but sora was fast enough to catch her. He grabs her from behind.

Kairi: Sora, what are you… hahahahaha, that tickles *laughs again* stop *laughs* you know I'm very ticklish.

Sora continued to tickle her. He accidently trips and falls on kairi. They're both on the ground. Sora is on top of her.

Sora: Hehehe, sorry about that.

Kairi: It's ok, don't worry about it.

She puts her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her shoulders. Sora bends down even closer to kairi. His lips finally touched hers. They were kissing for so long that they didn't even care if they ran out of breath. Later on ansem appears in front of them. Sora and kairi stopped kissing and turned their heads to face ansem.

Ansem: *smiles* Am I interrupting something?

Sora and Kairi: *gasp* Ansem!

Ansem: So, trying to hide I see, but there's no where to run now.

Ansem puts his hand in front. He shoots out a powerful a whirl wind out of his hand

Sora: Look out! *grabs kairi*

Sora and kairi are spinning around in a cycle inside the whirlwind. They quickly grabbed each others hands. They are both hanging on as the wind sends them flying up in the middle of the whirlwind.

Sora: Kairi! Hang on!

Kairi: I'm trying, but the wind is so strong!

Ansem: It's time for you two to separate.

Ansem turns the whirl wind into a tornado. The wind was way too strong now. Sora and kairi could no longer hold on to each other. They ended up letting their hands go.

Sora and Kairi: Ahhhhh!

The wind sends sora and kairi into two opposite directions.

Kairi: Sora!

Sora: Kairi!

They both disappeared into different sides of ansem's world.

Location: Ansem's World/ The End of the World: ?

Sora slowly wakes up. He stands up and walks around looking for kairi.

Sora: Kairi! Where are you?!

Kairi: Over here sora!

Sora: Kairi!

Sora ran over to kairi and gave her a big hug.

Sora: I was so worried about you. I'm glad you're okay

Kairi: Don't worry I'm fine.

Sora: Alright, we should get moving.

Kairi: Sora, wait *grabs his hands*

Sora: What is it? Kairi what are you…

Kairi all of a sudden kisses sora on the lips by surprised.

Meanwhile, Kairi has no idea where she is. She wakes up and sees herself chain up to the wall.

Kairi: Uhhh… where am I? *scared* Why am I chained up?

Ansem: So, you're finally awake.

Kairi: Why have you captured me?

Ansem: You'll find out soon enough.

Kairi: *mad* Where's sora?

Ansem: Do you wish to see him? Very well then.

Ansem snaps his fingers and a holographic screen pops up. On the screen, there is sora and an imposter as kairi. They are still kissing.

Kairi: What is this?!

Ansem: I made a heartless into a clone of you. Soon he'll fall right into my trap.

Kairi: No! Sora! Get out of there!

Ansem: It's no use. He can't hear you.

Kairi: He will hear me. I just know he will.

Ansem: *smirks* You're just wasting your breath.

Sora has no idea he's being setup.

Sora: Alright kairi, we really need to get out of here.

Kairi: awww just a few more minutes

Kairi pushes sora to the wall. She has her hands under his shirt, feeling his chest.

Sora: Kairi, what's gotten into you?

Kairi: Just relax, everything's fine.

Kairi is griping hard on his shirt. Fangs were coming out of her teeth. She was getting ready to bite sora

Sora: Get off! *pushes her off*

Kairi was pushed to the ground. Sora takes out his keyblade.

Sora: *angry* Who are you, and what have done with kairi?

Kairi: It's about time you figured it out.

The imposter of kairi transforms into its heartless form. She was wearing a short black dress that showed some of her cleavage. Her hair was black, skin was purple and her nails were sharp and black. She wore black high heels on her feet.

Sora: I feel so weak, and dizzy. What did you do to me?

Heartless: While you and I kissed, I managed to take some of your energy, and you're magic.

Sora: You'll pay for this. Magic or not I'll still defeat you.

Heartless: *laughs* I like to see you try.

Sora: Alright then you asked for it.

Sora charges at her with his keyblade. He spins around and strikes her. The heartless blocks the attack. Her claws grew longer and sharper. She scratches sora on his arm, leaving claw marks. Sora was bleeding from his arm. He was starting to have a headache. The heartless punched him over a hundred times. She sends him flying. Sora crashes into the wall. He slowly gets up and is holding on to his arm.

Sora: *breathes heavily*

Heartless: Had enough?

Sora: Yeah, I had enough of you.

Heartless: Then I'll be glad to put you out of your misery.

The heartless attacked with her claws. All of a sudden Sora hears kairi's voice in his head, calling his name. Sora blocks the attack and knocks her down. He transforms into his valor form. His outfit was now in all red. Sora now had two keyblades in his hand.

Heartless: What are you?

Sora: This is what I call, valor form.

Heartless: No matter. You still can't use your magic, and your energy is decreasing.

Sora: *gets closer* You wanna bet?

Sora does an upper-cut to her face. He is striking her with his two keyblades multiple times. He does one final blow, and sends her flying to the wall. She crashes and falls to the ground. The heartless can barely get up.

Heartless: H-How… how were you able to beat me?

Sora: I believed in myself, and followed my heart. I heard kairi's voice call for me.

Kairi: Yes! I told you he would hear me!

Ansem: *smirks* whatever

Sora points one of his keyblades down at the heartless.

Sora: It's time for you to go.

Heartless: W-W-Wait, you don't really wanna kill me do you?

Sora: You pretended to be kairi, and tried to kill me. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now.

Heartless: Because, I know where kairi is.

Sora: Where is she?

Heartless: *nervous* S-She's somewhere i-in that d-direction *points left*

Sora: You're lying!

Heartless: Okay, okay I confess. Ansem kidnapped her.

Sora: What?!

Heartless: She's in the heart of ansem's world.

Sora: Why has he kidnapped her?

Heartless: because, he wants to take her…*gasp*

Out of nowhere, a sword appears and stabs the heartless. The heartless dies and disappears. Ansem talks to sora though his head.

Ansem: I think she said quiet enough.

Sora: What just happened?

Ansem: *evil laugh* Congratulations, you've past the test

Sora: Show yourself!

Ansem: I think I'll just let you come to me.

A portal appears below sora. He falls right in. The portal takes him to the heart of ansem's world. Sora falls out of the portal and lands on his two feet.

Location: Ansem's World/ The End of the World: Heart

Ansem: Welcome to the heart of my world

Sora: *serious* Where's kairi! I know you have her!

Ansem: Very well then *snaps his fingers*

Kairi appeared chained to the wall. The chains were covered in darkness so she couldn't get out of them.

Kairi: Sora!

Sora: Kairi!

Ansem: *evil laughs*

Sora: Why are you doing this?

Ansem: To have my revenge.

The door to kingdom hearts appears

Ansem: Does this bring any memories?

Sora: But how? Me and Mickey sealed the door a long time ago.

Ansem: I know. I brought it back myself. Usually it takes seven princesses to open the door. But this time, I only need one. As you know kairi is one of the seven princesses. She is the only one powerful enough to open the door. For doing so, I need to extract her heart from her. Once the door opens, darkness will flow within me. All worlds will fall before me. The chaos will never end.

Sora: I'm not gonna let that happen. I will stop you, and save kairi

Ansem: I like to see you try and stop me.

Sora: Believe me I will.

Ansem: Careful boy, it's not good to have to much confidence.

Sora: I don't need your advice.

Ansem: Alright then lets begin

Sora: Bring it on!

Sora and ansem both take out their keyblades.

**That's it for chapter four. The next chapter will be even better. More action and violence. Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone I'm back! Thanks for the reviews. Shout out to Annabeth for giving me such a fantastic review. Here are the answers to your questions:**

**1)That comes for a made up comic, 358/2 days**

**2) No fungi between my feet, promise**

**3) My favorite organization 13 character is actually Axel, but since that's not one of your choices, I'll pick Roxas**

**4) Yes you should make a fanfiction account.**

**5) It depends how decent the story is.**

**This chapter will have lots of exciting action. More blood and violence. This chapter will also have lots of surprises. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter five: The Final Battle

Sora and ansem go running toward each other. They strike with their keyblades at the same time. Ansem is pushing his keyblade down sora's keyblade. Sora pushes his weapon forward, but ansem quickly got out of the way leaving sora wide open. Ansem turns around and cuts him on his back, giving him a huge cut. Sora starts bleeding. Ansem is shooting dark fire balls at sora. Sora is doing backflips avoiding the attacks. Ansem zooms in and swings his keyblade forward. Sora jumps out of the way and gets behind ansem. He swings his keyblade at ansem causing damage. Ansem shoots a mega blast out of his hand. Sora is blocking the attack with his keyblade but can't hold on for long. He casted a reflection spell. The blast bounces back at ansem. Ansem teleports before the blast hit the ground.

Ansem: *breathes heavy* You're pretty good.

Sora: *breathes heavy* You haven't seen anything yet.

Ansem: Oh really?

Sora transforms into his wisdom form. His outfit was now all in blue.

Sora: This is what I call, my wisdom form.

Ansem: How interesting. Let's see what you can do.

Sora: With pleasure.

Ansem charges at sora. Sora is shooting lasers out of his keyblade. Ansem is avoiding them all. He quickly punches sora in the face. Sora is sliding on his feet. Ansem swings down his keyblade but misses. Sora teleports and shoots lasers behind ansem. Ansem is taking a lot of damage. Ansem hits the ground. Sora shoots a huge laser at ansem. Ansem shoots out his mega blast again. The blasts collided with each other. Ansem looked like he was winning. Sora's laser was dying out, and he gets hit with the blast. He crashes to the ground. Sora slowly gets up. He had lots of scratches and scars. His mouth was bleeding from the side.

Ansem: Is that all?

Sora: Nope, not even close.

Sora transforms into his master form. He now has two keyblades. Both of them were oathkeeper. His outfit was now all in yellow.

Ansem: What do you call this form?

Sora: Master form.

Ansem: You're definitely not acting like a master.

Sora: Shut up and fight.

Sora charges at ansem and strikes with his two keyblades. Ansem dodges his attack. Sora is spinning around creating light around him. The light circles around him creating an attack. Ansem is caught in the light and can't move. Sora spreads the light and it explodes on ansem. Ansem is standing in the same stop where he was hit. The attack didn't faze him at all, as if it never happened.

Sora: But how… I don't understand. Not even a scratch?

Ansem: *smirks* Not even.

Sora: But, that was my best attack. I put all of my energy into that.

Ansem: *evil laughs* If that's the best you can do, then you have a long way to go.

Sora: I can't believe this

Ansem: Now it's my turn.

Ansem is moving so fast, not even sora can see him. Sora is receiving multiple hits from ansem. Sora is sliding on his feet. Ansem shadow appears behind him and grabs sora. The shadow is draining sora's energy.

Sora: What…what are you doing…to me

Ansem: I wanna see what you can do without your powers

Sora is no longer in master form. He outfit turned back to normal. Sora was getting weaker every minute.

Sora: (I feel… weak. Getting…sleepy.)

Ansem: Feelin weak?

Sora: ...

Ansem: I'll take that as a yes.

Ansem's shadow drops sora. Sora falls to the ground. He gets punched in the gut. Sora throws up blood. Ansem grabs him by his shirt and stabs him on his chest.

Kairi: Sora!

Ansem drops sora and steps on him.

Sora: Argh!

Kairi: Stop!

Ansem: *turns around*

Kairi: I'm willing to make a deal with you.

Ansem: And what deal is that?

Kairi: If you promise not to kill him, then…*sigh* I'll give you my heart.

Sora: Kairi no!

Ansem: It's a deal!

Kairi: Can I go see him, one more time.

Ansem: Hmmm… I don't know, but since you've put me in a good mood, I suppose I can let you go just this once. *snaps*

The chains broke off of kairi and she ran over to sora.

Kairi: *lifts his head* Sora, I'm sorry it has to be this way.

Sora: No! Kairi I can't let you do this.

Kairi: And I can't let you die.

Sora: But if you do this, then you'll die. I'm not gonna lose you too.

Kairi: It's gonna be okay sora.

Sora: No! It's not gonna be okay! Can't you see he's using you?! The minute he gets your heart is the minute he'll kill me too!

Kairi: *crying* I'm sorry sora. *sniff* I'm sorry.

Ansem: Alright times up.

Ansem grabs kairi's hand. He pins her down to wall.

Kairi: I changed my mind. I can't do this!

Ansem: It's too late to back out now. *touches her*

Kairi: Noooo!

Sora: Get away from her!

Ansem: *evil laughs*

Sora: Kairi!

Suddenly a bright light comes. Ansem is pushed away. A keyblade appears in front of kairi. The keyblade was red and yellow, and had flowers on it.

Kairi: What's happening?

Sora: Kairi, you have a keyblade?

Kairi: I-I guess so.

Ansem: Enough! We made a deal. Now give me your heart!

Kairi: No!

Ansem: Then I'll take it by force!

Kairi: Now, it's my turn to fight.

Kairi starts casting magic

Kairi: Blizzard!

Snowflakes are falling down.

Ansem: *laughs* hahahahaha! What a joke!

Kairi: Ok then. Thunder!

A small shock came upon ansem. It was just static.

Ansem: *sarcasm* Oh wow, how shocking.

Kairi: Uh… fire?

The fire shoots out her keyblade but the fires dies.

Ansem: How pathetic.

Kairi: What's going on? Why isn't my magic working?

Ansem: When I let you out of my chains, I knew I couldn't trust you, so while you were chained up I drained your magic.

Kairi: You're crazy.

Ansem: I know I am.

Ansem grabs kairi and flips her over. Kairi is getting lots of scratches. He spins her around and does a knee kick on her back. Ansem is carrying her on his arms.

Ansem: Now your heart will be mine!

Before ansem could take her heart, sora elbows him in the heads. Ansem falls to the ground.

Sora: *lifts her up* Kairi are your okay.

Kairi: Yeah, I think so.

Ansem: That's it! If I got to take you both down to get her heart, then so be it.

Ansem is floating in the air. He shoots a powerful blast with both hands.

Sora pushes kairi out of the way.

Kairi: Sora!

Sora gets hit from the blast.

Kairi: *gasps*

He took a lot of damage but still managed to survive. Sora's top was blow off. He was now shirtless. He's slowly getting up.

**(A/N: Come on sora fans. You know you wanted to picture him shirtless.)**

Sora: *breathes*

Ansem: So you survived, no matter, you still don't have any energy left to fight me

Sora: *coughs* Even so… I will protect kairi no matter what happens. I stake my life on it.

Ansem: Oh really, let's test that theory.

Ansem zooms in and punches sora in the gut. He kick's sora right in the nuts.

Sora: Argh! That was so cheap!

Ansem: Whatever, I'll do anything to win.

Sora: You… Bastard….

Ansem knocks him out to the ground. Sora just got KO'd. Kairi runs over to sora.

Kairi: Sora! Sora, wake up, please!

Ansem: Now where were we… oh yeah, you have a heart to give me.

Kairi: I'm not giving you squat!

Ansem: We made a deal, and I intend to keep it.

Kairi tries to run away but ansem set a trap on the ground and she trips. Ansem then picks her up by choking her.

Kairi: (I can't breathe…)

Kairi passes out. Ansem is using his dark magic to get her heart. Sora is waking up only to see kairi's heart being taking away.

Sora: Ah… my head… *looks up* what the… kairi!

Sora runs to her but it was too late. Ansem had kairi's heart in his hands.

Ansem: *evil laugh* It's done!

Sora: *lifts her head* Come on kairi! You gotta wake up!

Ansem: Don't even bother; she can't do anything without her heart.

Ansem flies toward the giant door and throws kairi's heart at it. The heart is shining at the door.

Ansem: Kingdom Hearts! Bring me the power of Darkness!

The giant door opens, pouring out darkness and going into ansem.

Ansem: Yes. Yes!

Sora is still holding onto kairi.

Sora: What in the world!

Ansem: If you look up in the sky, you can see every world disappear with a blink of an eye. Every world destroyed.

Sora: You monster. You won't get away with this.

Ansem: I already have. As for you sora, I'm going to kill you slowly. I want you to die knowing that you failed to save your friends, especially riku.

Sora: *puts her down* How dare you speak of his name!

Ansem: But it is your fault. You let him go. You're the one who couldn't hold onto his hand.

Sora: Stop it!

Ansem: You're the one who let him fall into that lava! You're the one who let him burn!

Sora: *cries* Shut up!

Sora takes out his keyblade. He jumps up in the air and swings his keyblade down at ansem. Ansem took damage on his face but healed very quickly as if it never happened.

Sora: But, I sliced right through you. You should be bleeding.

Ansem: Scared? You should be.

Ansem is giving sora lots of damage. Sora is bleeding on the ground. Ansem is beating sora so brutally, he can't even get up. Ansem is kicking and stomping on sora. Sora is bleeding even more. Sora slowly gets up.

Ansem: You don't know when to give up.

Sora: *breathes*

Ansem: *yawns* I had enough fun for one day. It's time for you to die.

Ansem was about to deliver the final blow, but sora grabbed his wrist and twisted it.

Ansem: Argh! What the hell!

Sora transforms into his most powerful form. Final Form. He takes out two key blades. One oathkeeper and oblivion.

**(A/N: And yes, Sora is still shirtless.)**

Ansem: What's going on? You should be down!

Sora: Ansem! Prepare to be in a world full of pain!

Ansem: You, hurt me? Don't be ridicu…

One of sora's keyblades goes right through ansem's gut.

Sora: Think I'm playin now!

Sora puts his hand near his face and a blast of light came out and exploded on ansem. Ansem is sent flying. Sora zooms in and strikes ansem with his two keyblades. The keyblades are now floating in midair. Sora is controlling them with his hands. As he is moving his hand around. The keyblades are striking ansem multiple times. Ansem dodges one of the keyblades but the keyblade turned around and went through his gut, again. Sora puts the two keyblades back in his hand. He put the two of them together charging a form of light,

Sora: This is the end of you ansem! It's over!

Ansem: No!

Sora was about to defeat ansem for good, but then something bad happened. Sora's final form had timed out. He turned back to normal.

Sora: Uhhhh….. this wasn't suppose to happen.

Ansem: What's the matter sora? Why don't you finish me off?

Sora: Uhhh….

Ansem: You can't, because your form has timed out hasn't it. Without your final form, you're nothing. You can't defeat me without it can you.

Sora: *gulps* Can't we talk this out?

Ansem: No.

Sora: I'm in trouble aren't I.

Ansem: Yes, deep trouble. In fact you've really pissed me off.

Ansem shoot a blast at sora. Sora goes flying in the air and then gets knocked down to the ground.

Ansem: And now, to finish you off for good.

As ansem was just about to kill sora, another opportunity was thrown out the window. A light was coming from ansem's gut.

Ansem: W-what's happening to me? No! It can't be. Impossible! Argh!

The light was growing brighter and a person came out from inside of ansem. He sliced through his way out. It was Riku.

Sora: Riku!

Riku: Hey sora, I'm back.

Sora: Oh my god is it you? Is it really you?

Riku: Yes sora, It's me. Whoa!

Sora gives riku a big hug. The hug was so tight that riku couldn't breathe. Sora starts crying.

Sora: I thought you dead! *sniff* I missed you so much!

Riku slaps sora in the face twice.

Riku: Get a hold of yourself sora!

Sora: Yeah, I needed that. I just so glad you're ok. How did you come back?

Riku: It's a long story. But I'll tell ya one thing it wasn't easy. When I almost fell into that lava. Ansem saved me.

Sora: What!

Riku: Yeah he did, but then he absorbed me and used me as a puppet. Again. Me going into the lava was just an illusion, made up by ansem. He wanted you to think I was dead because he knew that you would do anything to get me out.

Sora: That jerk! So how did you manage to escape?

Riku: I saw the light where you stroke ansem, so I used my keyblade to connect to that light and I sliced through.

Sora: Whoa.

Riku looks over and sees kairi on the ground, not moving at all.

Riku: Sora! What happened to kairi?

Sora: She got her heart taken away by ansem. He's now even more powerful than he ever was before. I tried to stop him but I failed. I'm sorry.

Riku: Don't worry. We're in this together right?

Sora: Right

Ansem: Hello! I'm still here!

Riku: We know!

Ansem: I no longer need you anymore riku. Now that kingdom hearts is open. I get unlimited darkness.

Riku: That's fine with me! You always give me the creeps!

Sora: We're gonna stop you right here right now!

Ansem: *smirks*

Sora: ( Kairi, I will save you, I'm going to get your heart back!)

To be continued

**That's all for today. Are you happy now riku fans? Next chapter will be even better. Please review! Seriously I really need more reviews. Its very important that I know how my readers feel about this story. Because I care, a lot! Show plkingdom123**

**some love. No, no ,no not like that. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, as you know, riku is finally back.**

**Riku: it's about dam time.**

**Me: yeah, yeah whatever.**

**Riku: the ladies just can't get enough of me.**

**Me: That's it, if you don't behave yourself; I'm taking you out of the story.**

**Riku: But if you do that, you'll disappoint your fans.**

**Sora: Yeah, I just got my best friend back.**

**Me: Who cares what you think, and don't you have someone to save?**

**Sora: Well… yeah.**

**Me: Then get to it**

**Sora: You're mean!**

**Riku: *sigh* plkingdom123 does not own anything.**

**Me: On with the story!**

Chapter six: the final battle pt2

Sora and riku take out their keyblades.

Riku: Sora, you go save kairi's heart, I'll take care of ansem.

Sora: Riku, I can't let you do this alone.

Riku: Don't worry; I'm only buying some time. Don't take two long, ok?

Sora: But riku…

Riku: Just do it, some one has to save her.

Sora: Alright fine, you better be alive when I come back.

Riku: I'm not going anywhere, I intend to stay alive.

Ansem: Enough chatting! Let's fight!

Riku makes the first move and strikes ansem with his keyblade. Ansem's scratch heals.

Riku: What are you? *gets stab*

Ansem: Your worst nightmare. *throws him*

Riku: (Sora…hurry…) *crashes*

Ansem: *smirks* He actually thinks he can steal from me?

Sora was just about to grab kairi's heart until ansem saw him. Ansem put his hand up in the air and started shooting dark fire balls from his hand.

Sora: *jumps* Almost there… Ah!

The fire balls hit sora in the back and explode on him. Sora takes massive damage. He hits the ground, hard. Sora is bleeding everywhere. Ansem appears right in front of him.

Ansem: Going somewhere?

Sora: Crap! He knows.

Ansem: That's right, I know all about your plan.

Sora: (What are we gonna do?)

Ansem then grabs kairi. Sora slowly gets up, holding his arm.

Sora: Kairi!

Ansem: What would you like as a souvenir, her arm, her leg, or maybe… her head.

Sora: You wouldn't!

Ansem: I would.

Sora: Why are you doing this?!

Ansem: I want to see you suffer.

Sora: You monster!

Ansem: It's time I dispose her body.

Sora: Ansem, you don't have to do this.

Ansem: Oh, but I want to.

Riku gets behind ansem and grabs him. Riku also uses his dark power to keep ansem still. Kairi falls to the ground.

Ansem: What are you doing?! Get off of me! Argh, I can't move!

Sora: Riku!

Riku: Now's your chance! Grab her heart!

Ansem: Why you!

Sora is slowly moving to kairi's heart. He still feels weak form the attack he received from ansem.

Riku: Hurry up! I can't hold him much longer!

Sora: I'm trying!

Riku: Well try harder!

Sora: Riku! Give me a break! I've been hit multiple times, and I'm bleeding everywhere.

Ansem: How long do you plan on keeping me at this state?

Riku: As long as it takes.

Ansem: But I thought you told sora that you intended to stay alive. Or did you forget about that?

Riku: No, I didn't forget.

Ansem: Does this mean you're willing to give up your life just so he can get to her heart?

Riku: If that's what it takes.

Ansem: Riku, you are truly…

Sora: Got it!

Ansem: What? No!

Sora finally has kairi's heart, and quickly runs to kairi. Ansem breaks free from riku's control. He knocks riku out of the way. Ansem is shooting blast from his hand, aiming toward sora. Riku teleports and blocks the blasts with his shield spell. The blasts reflected and hit ansem.

Sora: Thanks riku.

Riku: No problem.

Sora then puts kairi's heart back into her body. Kairi is slowly waking up.

Kairi: Sora is that you?

Sora: Kairi! You're awake! *hugs her*

Kairi: I'm okay now, thanks to you.

Riku: I'm glad you're ok too.

Kairi: Riku, you're alive, but how?

Riku: It's a long story, I'll tell you later. Right now, we still have an enemy to defeat.

Ansem: I don't need her heart anyway, as long as kingdom hearts is still giving me darkness; I'm still be stronger than you.

Sora: Not if we can help it. Everyone, grab hands.

Riku and kairi didn't what they were told and grabbed hands with sora. The light was coming from them. Then, Leah, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy come out. The spell was broken.

Leah: We're finally free!

Donald: It's about time!

Goofy: *points* Look! It's ansem!

Mickey: We have a score to settle!

Ansem: So, I guess this means the spell is broken. No matter, it still doesn't change a thing.

Leah: You wanna bet?

Sora: Come on guys, join us.

Everyone grabbed hands with each other. The light was getting even brighter. The light shoots a beam towards ansem.

Ansem: No! I won't let you win!

Ansem shoots a huge dark beam from his hands. The light beam and the dark beam collide. Ansem looked like he was winning.

Ansem: Let's see if you can stop this!

Ansem increases his power. The dark beam is getting bigger.

Kairi: Sora, the blast is getting bigger!

Leah: What do we do?!

Sora jumps in the air and shoots a light beam out of his keyblade.

Riku: Sora! What are you doing?!

Sora: Everyone! Take out your weapon! Concentrate on the light!

Everyone took out their weapons and light came out. The light went into sora making him even more powerful. He was in his final form again. The light beam out of his keyblade gets even bigger.

Riku: Come on! Let's help sora out!

Everyone: Right!

Everyone jumps in the air and shoots light beams from their keyblade.

Sora: It's over ansem!

Ansem: Arrgh! NOOO!

The light that everyone produced gives ansem massive damage. Ansem is also pushed out of the way by the light. The light goes into the door of kingdom hearts and the light gets even brighter.

Everyone: Kingdom Hearts is light!

Ansem: NO! The light!

The door of Kingdom Hearts was sealed once again. Ansem dies. The battle is over.

Kairi: We did it!

Sora: Yeah, it's finally over.

Sora powers down and is back to normal. His body is worn out. He falls on the ground.

Kairi: Sora!

Riku: Don't worry, he's fine. Sora is just a little worn out.

Riku helps sora up.

Sora: Thanks riku.

Riku: Hey, what are friends for.

Suddenly, Ansem's world is disappearing.

Kairi: Sora, what's happening?

Sora: It looks like everything's disappearing

Goofy: *points up* Look, the worlds are coming back!

Donald: Wow.

Everyone is back at Destiny Islands. Everything is back to normal.

Kairi: We're home!

Sora: Finally. Uh….

Riku: Hang in there sora.

Mickey: Sora, you look awful. Let me patch you up.

Mickey takes out his keyblade. He uses a cure spell. Sora is healed up and his top was back on.

Sora: Thanks your majesty.

Mickey: Not a problem. Well guys, it's time for us to go.

Donald: Awww….

Goofy: We're gonna miss you sora.

Sora: Don't worry guys. I'll always comeback to your world to visit.

Donald: You better!

Mickey: See you later!

Sora: Until then your majesty!

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy leave destiny islands on the gummi ship. They leave to return back to their world.

Riku: So Leah, what are you gonna do, Now that…your master is gone.

Leah: I'm going to start a new chapter on my life. The master would want me to be happy.

Sora: Are you going home?

Leah: Yes I am. Thanks for all the help you given me. Goodbye!

Leah opens a portal and goes back to her world. The portal disappears.

Sora: Well, I guess it's just the three of us again.

Riku: I guess so.

Kairi: Sora!

Sora: Hey kai…oh…

Kairi ran to sora and gave him a big hug.

Kairi: I'm so glad you're ok.

Sora: Don't worry kai, it's all over.

Out of nowhere kairi is kissing sora on the lips. They break it off in about two minutes.

Riku: I guess this means you two are together now.

Sora and Kairi: *nod yes* Uh-huh.

Riku: Well then, congratulations.

Kairi: Thanks riku.

Sora kisses her back. They were kissing for about ten minutes.

Riku: Get a room guys!

Sora and Kairi: Hey!

The End

**Well that's all. This is the last chapter of the story. Thanks for reading my fanfic. I wish you all the best of luck with your busy lives. Thank you for all the comments, I really appreciate it. Please Review! **


End file.
